1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device having a parallax scrolling function to provide an effective User Interface (UI) and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various objects are displayed on the screens of recently developed mobile devices. For example, icons may be displayed on the screen of a mobile device. Upon detection of a user's selection of an object, such as an icon, the mobile device provides a function corresponding to the selected icon to the user.
With advances in technology, the screen of a mobile device can be configured as a touch screen. Thus, the mobile device provides various UIs in response to a user's touch inputs on the touch screen.
As an example of such a UI, a scrolling function can be implemented using the touch screen in the mobile device. That is, the screen of the touch screen can be scrolled according to a user touch. For example, when the user touches the screen and drags the touch to the left, the screen of the touch screen may be scrolled to the left in the mobile device.
However, the scrolling function is confined to scrolling the screen of the touch screen in response to a detected user's touch, without providing other functions. Therefore, a need exists for a technique that provides various UIs by detecting user touches.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.